The Third Wheel
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: All Emily wants is a nice evening with her boyfriend, Reid, for their anniversary...did I mention, she wants them to be alone? Established Spemily, mostly fluff. Alternate title: Why BMBACMAB Sleeps In Class!


"Come on, let me open it!" Prentiss whines."I wanna open it noooow! It's already our anniversary!"

"It is not!" Reid says, smirking."We officially made our relationship official on July seventh two years ago..."

Prentiss scowls,"It is July seventh."

"...at seven forty-two PM. It's only seven forty, silly!" Reid giggles sarcastically.

Prentiss sits and stares at the small bag in Reid's hand for a minute and a half, then says,"Well, can I give you my present? Please? Does it have to be specific?!"

"We-"

"Yeah, I know, you tried to give it to me yesterday and I said 'wait until our anniversary' but I didn't mean like this. Why do you have to be such a jackass?"

"Well, it's seven forty-two now, so it doesn't even matter." Reid snorts. He hands her the bag, holding it a little longer than he should have while she tugs."I think you should open the envelope first. I have it all planned out, baby."

She opens the envelope, eyeing him carefully. Three slips of paper fall out. She picks one up, reading it, and...

"Oh my gosh! _Les Miserables_!" She squeals."How did you get these? You said they were sold out! That's what you said, you said that-"

"I know, I know, don't worry about it! I have my ways." Reid grins."Well, okay, open the jewelry box n-"

"...there are three tickets."

"Well, um, yeah, about that..."

"Spencer..." Prentiss had a warning tone.

Reid shifts, holding her."Okay, so, um, y'know how Morgan got all crazy over that bimbo and said he was gonna marry her or whatever, and she broke up with him the day he got the ring? So sad, right? Really sad."

"Are you shitting me..."

"And I feel bad. Cause it's sad! Right?"

"Oh...my...fucking...God..."

"And...he's going with us to the dinner I reserved for us."

"Jesus Christ..."

"And I bet you're mad."

"_Yes! I am!_"

Reid chuckles, grinning."See, that's why I got the necklace! All worked out, huh? Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"

Prentiss was beyond angry."I can't believe this!"

"Well...fine. Sleep on it, and we'll talk about it in the morning." Reid says, kissing her cheek and rolling over."I'm not leaving any room for argument. Eventually, still planning Reid's death, she closes her lids and falls asleep...

_xXxXx_

_"You look so beautiful," Reid says, pushing hair behind her ear. The brunette ignores the chocolate skinned man in the backseat, leaning in to kiss Spencer._

_Before she could, Morgan peeps in from behind her,"Yeah, the necklace looks really nice on you. Who got that for you?"_

_Prentiss growls and slams her head against the headrest."Spencer gave it to me."_

_"...I was gonna get Tonya a ring that looked just like that. Big, and shiny, and brilliant..." Morgan sniffs."But then she...why would she do it to me, man?"_

_Prentiss shrieks,"Pull the damn car over, Spencer!"_

_Scared to death, he does so, watching her intently. She turns to face Morgan, and says,"We're friends, right, Derek?"_

_He nods."Duh!"_

_"So I can be completely honest with you, come clean and tell you exactly what I'm thinking?" She says carefully._

_"Yup. No filter. Hit me, baby girl," he leans in to listen._

_And Prentiss did just that. She calmly explained what she was feeling, in detail. Reid, with the obscene language Prentiss used, actually added some words to his vocabulary._

_"...and if you do not shut up, sit back, and refrain from getting your ass kicked in every way possible, I will make sure you never, ever, ever, get another girl to dump you again. And you wanna know why?"_

_"Why?" He says, meekly._

_"Because you will not exist." She whispers."Spencer, drive."_

_Reid pulls back onto the road, eyes wide. He squeaks,"Emily, what exactly is a-"_

_"Drive!"_

_xXxXx_

_"I think I'll have...hm..." The waiter stares Morgan down with the most irritation one could bring up from the depths of hell. Reid and Prentiss already knew what they wanted, and despite Prentiss being starving, Reid insisted they wait for Morgan to place his order before they put the ticket in."What do you suggest, Prentiss?"_

_"Do you really want to know, Morgan?" Prentiss grunts._

_Reid says quickly,"How about shrimp scampi?"_

_"That actually sounds delicious." Morgan says."I'll have that!"_

_After dinner, they head to the theater. Once they took their seats, Morgan to Reid's right and Prentiss to Reid's left, Morgan was clearing his throat profusely._

_"Something wrong, Derek?" Reid turns to Morgan, worried._

_"Well, no." Reid starts to turn back around, then Morgan speaks again."Uh, actually...it's...that poster. For that movie."_

_Prentiss looks up at the row of posters near the entrance."Which one, Morgan?" She sighs bitterly._

_"The one with the scary movie. Y'know...Tonya...she wanted to see that. She's probably going with..." He sniffs sadly."The new boyfriend. That she cheated on me with!"_

_Prentiss hisses,"I call your bullshit! I fucking call it! When did she cheat on you?! Huh?! You never mentioned that before!"_

_Reid looks at her stiffly."She texted him, right before I was getting dressed today. She was basically rubbing it in his face."_

_Morgan now had tears rolling down his face."I...I'm sorry, Prentiss. I ruined this day for you. I guess, just seeing you guys so happy, it...made me happy. Made me stop thinking about Tonya so much."_

_Prentiss' expression slowly softened. Fuck. She had done it. She was a horrible person! She was no better than Tonya herself! _

_"You're evil!" Reid whispers angrily._

_"I'm...evil..."_

_xXxXx_

Prentiss sat up with a jolt, chest heaving. It was still dark outside, by the looks of it. She gulps, looking at her boyfriend sleep. She shakes him awake roughly. Reid groans and parts his lids.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa..." He mumbles, closing his eyes once more.

"Morgan has to go with us. I'm so mean!" Prentiss squeaks.

"Mmmhmmmmmmm." He hums.

"What is wrong with me?! He is heartbroken!" Prentiss wails.

Reid's right eye opened."Morgan?"

"Yes!" She says feeling awful. That dream was just what she needed!

"Don' worry bout him...Tonya called back an' said she wanted 'im back or somethin'. He tex'ed me a couple hours ago." Reid says. He shifts his position, and promptly goes back to sleep.

Prentiss, mortified, sat there for a second, blinking."So...Spencer?"

"Yah?"

"Is he still going with us?"

"'Course not," he chuckles.

She breathes in relief. She would have her anniversary with her boyfriend, all to herself...

"I gave the ticket to Garcia instead."


End file.
